


A Sonnet for the Women of Barrayar

by ana



Series: Women of Barrayar [3]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Gen, Historical, Poetry, Sonnets, Women Being Awesome, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana/pseuds/ana
Summary: Even now the historical and contemporary achievements of Barrayaran women are still being discovered and acknowledged.  Included amongst this are forgotten poets and authors finally being given a voice.





	A Sonnet for the Women of Barrayar

***

I took my breaths before your birth  
and laughed out love and choked out bile.  
Unknown, I am entombed in dirt,  
in bone and paper graves that pile  
and pile. They burst with pregnant sounds -  
my hum becomes a siren’s song.  
This lost lament that thrums all ground,  
this call to arms reveals a throng;  
we scrape and dig, we cut a path  
with blood and gritted finger nails.  
We did not come to spurn our past.  
We did not come not to prevail.  
  The naked truth, our ceaseless plan,  
  our words expose our orbit’s span.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to know such things - this is in tetrameter in English sonnet form.


End file.
